A Hero's Work is Never Done!
by Ebil Shingo
Summary: It's an extremly weird fic I just wrote.. yes I was on crack while writing it =P


A Hero's Work is Never Done!  
  
Note: The following fic you are about to read is completely random, insane, extremely weird, etc, etc (I think you get the   
point already=P).  
Anyways, the following fic is based on the PS RPG, Wild Arms, all characters are copyrighted by...whatever the heck the name   
of the company that made the game was (I forgot okay?)  
So anyways, let's start this already! =P  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Three weeks had passed ever since the destruction of Mother and when the world was saved from destruction thanks to the brave  
heroic actions of our three hero's, Jack, Rudy, and Cecillia...  
  
Jack: AH SHUT YER PIE HOLE YA STUPID NARRATOR... TYPE PERSON YOU!!! *Throws a bucket at the narrator*  
  
Narrator: ACK! *avoids*  
  
*Cue scene inside Bar, with a drunk Jack dancing around like some....drunken person while holding a barrel of beer and  
spilling it everywhere, and a drunk Rudy sleeping his head off and snoring really loud while drooling on the table, and  
Cecilia with a really annoyed look on her face*  
  
Cecilia: Jack... you know, you shouldn't really throw stuff at the narrator ya know...  
  
Jack: AND WHY CANSH I!? HE WASH THE ONE BEING ALL ANNOYING AND SHTUFF!!!  
  
Cecilia: But he only said two lines...  
  
Jack: SHO WHASH!? HE WASH SHTILL BLOODY ANNOYING!!!!!  
  
Cecilia: *Slaps head with vein popping out of head* Oi vey.. and we're supposed to be great hero's who just saved the world..  
  
Jack: BUT WE ARE GREAT HEROSH! AREN'T WE RUDY!!! *Slaps the Drunk Rudy who's alseep on the table*  
  
Rudy: *wakes up for a momen* Huh... uh yeah...sure........*falls back down alseep*  
  
Jack: SSHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! WE'RE GREAT HEROSH AND GREAT HEROSH DESERVE TO DRINK AT THEIR  
HEARTSH CONTENT UNTIL THEY BECOME DRUNKEN BASHTARDSH WHO YELL OUT REALLY LOUD FOR NO APPARENTTTTTT REASHON AT AAAALL!!!  
  
Cecilia: Which is what you are doing right now...  
  
Jack: EGG-ZACT-A-MONDO!!! *drinks a whole lot more*  
  
Bar-keeper: Excuse me miss.  
  
Cecilia: Um... yes?  
  
Bar-keeper: Can I ask you who's going to pay for all the drinks that your friend just drank?  
  
Cecilia: Oh, yeah, of course, just give me a moment.. *takes out a bag out of pocket...only to find it empty* What the!?  
Where the heck did all the money go!?  
  
Jack: OH SHA MONEY!? I JUSH SHPENT IT ALL ON SHA BANANA CONDOMSH!!!  
  
Cecilia: WHAT!?!?! YOU MEAN Bar-keeper: Excuse me miss.  
  
Cecilia: Um... yes?  
  
Bar-Keeper: Can I ask you who's going to pay for all the drinks that your friend just drank?  
  
Cecilia: Oh, yeah, of course, just give me a moment.. *takes out a bag out of pocket...only to find it empty* What the!?  
Where the heck did all the money go!?  
  
Jack: OH SHA MONEY!? I JUSH SHPENT IT ALL ON SHA BANANA CONDOMSH!!!  
  
Cecilia: WHAT!?!?! YOU MEAN THAT YOU JUST SPENT ALL THE MONEY WE HAD ON... CONDOMS!?  
  
Jack: NOT JUSH ANY TYPE OF CONDOMSH! BANANA CONDOMSH, CONDOMSH SHAPED LIKE BANANASH!!!  
  
Cecilia: What.the.hell.were.you.thinking?  
  
Jack: NOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSHIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!! *Takes another big sip out of jug*  
  
Bar-Keeper:Excuse me miss, but does this mean that you can't pay for the drinks?  
  
Cecilia: Uh...well.....um..... *sweatdrops*  
  
Bar-Keeper: *Kicks all of them out of the bar* AND NEVER COME HERE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Rudy: *Lands head first onto the ground, still alseep and drunk* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
  
Jack: HEY! ZAT WASHN'T VERY NICE, I SHTILL HAVEN'T FINISHED MY DRINK YESH YOU SHTOOPID [BEEP!]ER!  
  
Cecilia: Oh shut up already! *takes out a large mallet and wacks Jack on the head with it*  
  
Jack: Woooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, I sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee little spinny eeeeellllllves in thongs  
spinning round and round and round and round...  
  
Cecilia: *Wacks him again*  
  
Jack: *Falls down uncounsious with eyes spinning around anime style**  
  
End of part one. 


End file.
